A Quest To Find The Fate Of Something Lost
by Angel of Change
Summary: Because of me my only friends are dead then I woke to a strange new land and got volunteered to go on a quest with a 13 dwarfs to help them get back their home from a dragon. Will I be able to redeem myself for my mistakes or I end up or repeat them? *( Movie version)* Rated T for fighting blood and swearing Enjoy! :)
1. Faces

**Here is my four OC for my story**

**I had this idea for about a month and started to write it down so here is it**

* * *

There was once was four friends who worked at a resort together and live together in a flat in the city

And for the recorded they didn't have accident or just wake up in middle-earth something worse happened to them and all started when**...**But I'm getting ahead of myself let me tell you about them first

(Reyna Castellan) or Raven 23 years old 5'5 or 5'6 in height light skin dyed dark blue wavy hair that went past her shoulders gray stone eyes she was all was the responsible out of the four and always ready to help them with their school work when she wasn't work on a new music piece for her violin or work at the resort as bartender she knew how to handle herself when the customers got wasted and a little bit too friendly with her

(Rosalyn Noble) or Rose is 22 years old porcelain skin blue eyes chocolate brown hair 5 feet she work as a desk clerk in the back (ordering supplies checking inventory and sending bills to people est.) she wasn't as thin or well built as the other she like all types of movies and she could quote lines from any movie after seeing it only twice she was the one with a sense of humour and liked play kid pranks on the girls on a caisson (pulling an ice cube in their shirts putting wobble cushion on chairs in the flat etc.)

(Annabeth J. Allen) or Jade 22 younger then Rose by a few months her skin a few shade lighter than Petra sun tan skin but her hair was auburn with highlights and straighten instead but had hazel eyes she is 5 to 5'1 in height her talent was drawing when she was a kid she trained herself she worked in the daycare center for little kids Jade had a kind heart and patience like a saint and could almost read everyone's face for

(Alana Steele) or Petra 21 years old 5'3 in height tan skin deep red hair that just pass her ear and green eyes thin but well built in she legs and arms because of her passion of dance but she did have the courage to dance in front of an audience yet she worked as a lifeguard full time to help make ends meet she like riding on her motorcycle and working on her pickup truck to help keeping to help keep her temper in check

now that you know little but about them you probably wondering how these four girls went from our world to middle-earth that will be explained very soon.

* * *

**I be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. Please I want to hear your reviews and your opinion's pleases :)**


	2. Prolog: Orc

**Sorry for the wait this chapter was longer than I planed **

**I forgot to mention before that this is my first fan fiction so give me a little bit of grace; I have read and seen the hobbit so I will try to stay within the movie timeline **

**And for the record All right go to J. R. R. Tolkien I'm making this for fun not for money**

**P.S this chapter has fighting and swearing (you have been warned)**

** if you see any type of grammar mistakes in any of kind in the chapter **_**please **_**tell me so I can fix it :) enjoy!**

_Italic-thoughts_

* * *

**Prolog: Orc's on Earth **

**Past**

It all started a month ago when Jade felt someone was watching her but, she brushed it off of her being paranoid then Raven noticed some shady people in the bar when she work but, she all was had people like that in the bar every once in a while. Then things got serious when Petra went for her routine midnight ride on her motorcycle when she tried to stop but, the breaks didn't work she ended up losing control of the bike in the end the bike was total thankfully Petra was wearing proper safety gear so she walked away with braces and a concussion they learned that someone had sabotage the breaks on Petra's bike Petra told them that she heard a wolf howl before and after she total her bike all of them agreed something wasn't right they told the police but, they hadn't heard back yet.

* * *

**Present**

The sound of a wolf howl pierced the midnight sky made the girl's run faster they had been on the run after coming back after an hour of training with their swords that they just got early that week when they got back home someone had started a fire in their flat with them still inside They waited till the police and firefighter came but the sound of the wolf howl send them running towards an abandoned parking lot two blocks away the howls got closer than the wolf came into view were nine dogs with riders all around they making a circle around the girls blocking off any way of escape the girls pulled out their sword and face back to back from there left the full moon lit up the night to see

that they weren't wolf but, giant dog's twice the size of a horse with the face of a hyena with tan people riding on their back the rider body's were misshapen and deformed with sharp jagged teeth only wearing a lone cloth and there spears and swords pointed at the girl's there 'the mutts look like wrags and orc's' Jade said aloud Rose replied 'someone has a sick sense of humor.' Then another orc came into view he was twice the size of the others his wasn't

his skin was gray like stone just like his warg he wore a pair of worn brown leather boots that went to his knees and a piece of cloth that cover his waist and upper thighs and scars on his face and chest that made him look intimating his left eye was amber gold eye the other ice blue he had jagged incisors teeth like the other orc's a hooked nose. he had a powerful aura around him that stuck fear in them they guess that he was the leader judging by the fact that the other rider seemed nervous around him when he came into view

There was silence as the two groups sized each other up all the girl's had on were blue jeans and large color t-shirts and a back packs on their backs Raven cursed under her breath for no have any protection on the sound was deafening that you could cut it with a knife it was Petra who final broke the silent's 'Who are you and what the hell do you want!' Petra yelled/snarled then the orc leader spoke his voice was deep and crack and struggling to speak as if English wasn't his native language 'you will...come...with us...or die' he laughed which made the other orc's hiss with laughter 'there is no way in hell I'm going with these creeps they tried to kill me twice.' Petra whispered to the others. They looked at each other and nodded 'no one tries to hurt my friend's and get away with it' Rose growled the other agreed 'we are not go anywhere with you!'

The orc captain pulled out his sword and said something to the other orc's the girl's guest that was kill them because three wargs and riders lunged at them the girl's side stepped the swung their swords at the wrags or content with a sword of the orc's somewhere in the mist of fighting the girls heard someone singing it was a woman

the song felt powerful and strong and loud like a huge wave of the ocean agent rocks the wind picked up as the song got louder and slammed the orc leader and his men knocking them off there warg's and girls trying to regain their balances and amount the chaos of the orc's grabbing Raven saw an opening _I can end this if I can reach him_ she charged the orc leader ignoring the protest of her friend's she swung with all her strength with one fluid motion she cut his throat his the orc leader grabbed his throat with one hand to control the bleeding and with his other hand he swung his sword at her she ducked to avoid the swing of his sword until blood loss took its toll on his body his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell on the ground grabbing Raven pining her upper chest and legs underneath she struggled to reach for her sword

she heard the orc's wailed for their dead leader the wind died back down as quickly as it had come Raven hope that would discourage their attack but, only seemed to enraged them and fight harder

an orc stood above Raven it raised its spear to deliver the killing blow she struggled to get away she cried in pain as the spear pierced right under her right coaler bone then suddenly moved to her left arm pit due to Rose tackling the orc to the ground Raven relaxed a little but her chest muscles tighten making to harder for her to breathe and move as she continue to get free when she finale was free she grabbed her sword and check the area all the wargs and orc's lay dead on the pavement

Then saw her friend's her heart drop what she saw would hunt her for the rest of her life they were in pools of blood and cuts covered their arms legs chest they weren't breathing all color was drained from their faces

she fell to her knees and cried into the pavement she didn't fight back the tears that stunk as they rolled down her cheeks and the sobs that flowed _no please no… no let this be a dream it can't be real please tell me isn't real _she begged over and over but it was all too real the wound on her chest said otherwise that only made her heart sink deeper in to despair

she cried till her throat was raw then Raven heard the singing again she didn't bother looking up the singer was different she could tell it was a woman the voice was soft and graceful like an opera singer it was quieter the tune was soft like a lullaby she didn't understand the words but, the song filled her with ease she laid on her back her eye's grew heavy she was so tired from crying she closed her eyes and listed to the singing as the darkness took her away **_**

* * *

next chapter will be in M.E I pleases tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 1: A change of plans

**A/N: I want to thank you all for viewing it really means a lot to me ****:)**

**I removed down in the hole and replaced it for this chapter to move things along better and I had writers block **

**and sorry for the wait I have rewritten this chapter a few time's already and life had been a real crazy with a summer job and now collage **

**so I decided to skip some unnecessary dialog **

**quick version: Bilbo found Raven and took her in and watched over her as she healed over two months she told Bilbo that her home was burn down and nothing else she know something about M.E but Rose and Jade were the token fan but not a token fan herself **

_Italic-thoughts ** Bold and Italic-Journal lines**_

* * *

**_Previous on _****_A Quest To Find The Fate Of Something Lost_**

she fell to her knees and cried into the pavement she didn't fight back the tears that stunk as they rolled down her cheeks and the sobs that followed no please _no… no let this be a dream it can't be real please_ she begged it was all too real the wound on her chest said otherwise that only made her heart sink deeper in to despair

she cried till her throat was raw then Raven heard the singing again but she didn't bother looking up but the singer was different she could tell it was a woman the voice was soft and graceful like an opera singer and the tune was soft and light like a lullaby she didn't understand the words but, the song filled her with ease she fell on to her back her eye's grew heavy she was so exhausted over the events of the last hour she closed her eyes

* * *

**_A change of plans_**

Raven POV

I bolted up right I look around to find that I was in my bed and not on the pavement in the parking lot I relaxed a bit I took deep breaths to get my heart rate back down I put my head in my hands to wiped off the sweat from my face. I stayed there still my head stop spinning I got out of bed and I change from my nightgown into a gray sleeve linen shirt that fit me just perfectly and black trousers that went past my knee and my gray tennis shoes I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and put in my pocket for later and grabbed my water skin and left quietly thru the back entrance so I didn't wake up Bilbo

After I shut the gate quietly behind me and turned left up bag shot road when bag end was out of sight

the sun hadn't come up yet I guess it was four may be five but I could see where I was going without having to worry about tripping I started to jog till I reached the tree line of Bindbole woods I broke in to a run and entered the woods jumping over rocks fallen trees anything that I could easily jump over without having to worry about hurting myself

but, Bilbo help me keep my mind busy like going shopping in hobbitton for food helping him with his garden before I got my stitches removed I was told by the local hobbit healer that my wound was deep but not life-threatening when I first thought but I was going to have a scar To say that I was depressed when coming here was an understatement I felt numb on the inside the world seem to be moving right along, two months had passed I couldn't remember what I said or did yesterday my training was the only thing I wanted to remember

I wonder what if and what could have happened if that night didn't happen and the guilt of my action, but I knew Petra would have slap me upside the head and probably tell me to stop feeling so sad for myself and move on with my life and their lied the rub I wanted to move on but why was I live in they weren't that question eaten at me since coming here,

As I walked back to bag end I sat on the bench on the path to the main green door and watched the sun start to rise behind the hills and clouds as I ate my pear and drank my water the Shire looked gray and cold then it changed as the sun broke passed the far hills lighting up the shire with warmth and light as I felt warmth of the sun on my skin I let it help relax muscles from the run mostly the right side of my chest if I didn't work it out every day and worried it I didn't I would lose movement in the arm or chest, I stared to train myself with some of Bilbo's old dull kitchen knives after midnight so I wouldn't have to worry about someone eavesdropping

Then I went back inside after a few minutes and started making breakfast and after Bilbo help me with cleaning the dishes from breakfast. I started to cleaned around the house sweeping the floor making the beds etc. then I put the kettle on for Bilbo's afternoon tea and made and baked sugar cookies and put them away in the pantry for later I checked the home clock it read 11:28AM so I stopped working and took a quick shower and change into cleaner clothing in long gray pants and a light blue short slave shirt. I removed my journal from between the mattress where I hid it from prying eyes mainly Bilbo but he respected my space but I didn't want to take any chances I had written several things about the fellowship the two towers and the return of the king that Rose and Jade had told me I was never a token fan myself like they were I hated myself that it took me a full day to fighter out where I was

The road to recovery wasn't easy

I walked in to the study and sat down in the chair and started to write

**_Dear Journal the nightmare came back again at least this time. I didn't see my friends die in front of me this time I thought I had forgotten that night… I was wrong _**

**_But I curse myself for not looking up and, not knowing who my savior was? I one thing for sure it wasn't a elf man dwarf or hobbit that I know but thou songs and voices still hunt me Bilbo knows I'm set to leave for Rivendell in two weeks with the next caravan will be coming thru part of me would like to stay but the elves might be able to help me… _**

I put my journal back underneath the mattress and checked that it was out of plain sight then I found Bilbo on the bench outside making smoke rings with his pipe and wearing brown trousers a long white shirt and dark yellow vest I remembered trying smoking once after I was healed and I ended up having a coughing fit 'Bilbo I'm going to the market to look around nuts and berries do you need anything?' I asked Bilbo removed his pipe from his mouth and smiled at me 'no my dear but thank you for asking me, I'm going to sit here and smoke my pipe for bit and have a cup of tea.' I smiled back at him

'Thanks, hopefully I'll be back before dinner.' I left down the road into hobbitton the first few days after arriving I walked around the Shire and saw pretty much everything within a half a day's walk from bag end my favorite place was the party tree were I stayed most after noon's listing to my iPod that was in my pocket when I woke up or watching the hobbits go about their lives in the I walked over to the party tree and sat down to let my feet rest When I got back to bag end Bilbo told me about Gandalf after he was done talking to me I mange to convince him to go to the market so we could have fish for dinner

when Bilbo way away I washed the dishes cups and silverware for the others that Gandalf mentioned to Bilbo

I set them in the kitchen ready for use in no time dinner was ready but we could eat

There was a hard knock on the door.

* * *

A.N thank you all pleases R&R till next time


End file.
